


Guard Detail

by fabricdragon



Series: How Moriarty Met Moran [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amnesia, Developing Relationship, Government Experimentation, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress, do not copy to any other site, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: Sebastian Moran is working as a guard at a top secret  intelligence facility...the prisoner? subject?  whoever he is, apparently thinks Moran works for HIM.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sebastian Moran & Jim Moriarty
Series: How Moriarty Met Moran [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1069010
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Guard Detail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mickie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Without](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840165) by [mickie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickie/pseuds/mickie). 



Jim really liked the looks of his new employee. He was tall and had shoulders to die for, bright eyes and hair that never seemed to stay quite combed down… of course the fascinating scars always attracted attention. He had faint scars on his face- they’d been far more prominent before scar reduction surgery- and he seemed a bit self conscious about them, which lent him a rather charming shyness at complete odds with his overall confidence and lethality…

All in all a completely fascinating puzzle… and Jim did love puzzles… almost as much as…

_ Damn, that name was gone again… _

_ There was someone else who liked puzzles… _

Sometime later Jim had the man moved up in ranks- a trial run, just to see how he did. 

“How are you doing with the new responsibilities, Moran?”

He startled badly- understandable since Jim rarely acknowledged the staff directly. “Ah…” he looked at the handful of other people, including old Bruno who had been with Jim forever, rarely spoke, and had all the curiosity and interest of a tree- steady, though.

Bruno just shrugged at the man- which really was quite expressive for him.

Moran very hesitant said, “It’s a bit dull, but the pay’s better?”

“Sir,” Jim corrected idly.

“Uh… sir?”

“Well, we’ll have to see if we can find you something less dull to keep your interest…”

“Yes… sir?”

Jim sighed, it was good that people were afraid of him, but it did sometimes make them annoying to deal with. You could tell Moran was intelligent, but right now he sounded like everyone else: dull.   
Still, if he recalled correctly the man was former SAS and he probably DID find his current duties a bit dull.

Of course bodyguard and guard jobs were dull… right up until they weren't.

So before the man left he reminded him, “Keep up your sniper practice Moran, and don't let yourself get sloppy with hand to hand- guard jobs are dull, but things can change quickly.”

“...well, ah… that’s certainly true, sir… and…” he looked around a bit oddly-  _ did he mis-trust the other guards? _ “How did you know i was a sniper?”

Jim frowned and turned to look fully at the man, “Don’t think for a moment i hire anyone without a full background check.”

Moran’s eyes widened and he looked around again…  _ was there something I had missed in his background check? _ Bruno just grumbled something about his coffee break and Moran nodded slowly.

“Yes… sir… of course there was a background check…I’ll just be getting on with… my coffee break.”

Jim told old Bruno to keep an eye on the man- his reactions were a bit odd: Bruno as usual just nodded: reliable, but dull.

Jim went back to working on the job for this client- it was more interesting than some…

~

Sebastian wasn't even slightly surprised when he was told to report to the director's office; he was very surprised that he was shown in to the director himself.

He was even more surprised that there was someone else there with the director: three piece suit, sharp eyes, and the director was deferring to him.

“Reporting as directed, sir: I assume this has to do with the … unusual interaction earlier.”

“Did you have any prior dealings with the prisoner?” the director asked very sharply indeed.

“No, sir; I was rather surprised he spoke to me at all- I had understood he typically didn't interact?”

The stranger looked at him intently and then nodded and spoke- educated voice, cool: “You’ve recently moved up to dealing with the man directly, but had been on perimeter duty previously?”

“Yes, sir.”

“He likely saw you then, and for some reason you attracted his attention…” The man looked at the director, “Keep him on close detail, lets see what happens.”

The director nodded once and dismissed Sebastian, but the other man- who apparently had authority over the director?! Held up a hand, “Mister Moran, play along with him if he wishes to interact… under NO circumstances do you disabuse him of his… version of reality.”

“Which is what, sir? As you said, i was on perimeter duty until VERY recently and he hasn't spoken to me before.”   
“He believes he is running a criminal or terrorist organization- which is what he did before, in fact.” the man answered. “From what he said? He believes you to be HIS sniper and bodyguard… as opposed to mine.”

_ Ooooh shit… Sebastian this is way over your pay grade _ . “Sir, yes, sir. I will try… uh… it would be helpful to know more about what… he thinks he is doing? Or I might be doing?”

“I will consider it: dismissed.”

Sebastian left. It was a VERY bad thing to draw the attention of your superior officers… and an even worse thing to draw the attention of THEIR superior officers: that was true even in the military, much less in the kind of off the books- or somewhat off the books- jobs he was doing now.

And the… prisoner… thought i worked for HIM?

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: i have two works in progress that have ... superficially similar story prompts: this is the NICER one.


End file.
